1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a back cover structure, and more particularly to a back cover structure disposed on the back of a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices, such as a mobile phone, a media player, and a personal digital assistant (PDA) are increasingly thinner and smaller. However, the portable electronic device cannot show different decorative appearances according to use's preference.